


Walking Through the Woods

by PalomaD



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalomaD/pseuds/PalomaD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet about Ragnar and Rollo, when they were young.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking Through the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Vikings or anything else. I make no money from this.

The two boys walked along the wooded trail leading from Kattegat to the small fishing village on the outskirts of the town. Their arms were laden with the goods they had purchased on market day.

“What’s that in your bag?” Ragnar pointed to the pouch rattling at his brother’s belt.

Rollo was actually fond of his younger brother. When his friends were around, he teased Ragnar terribly and pretended he could not stand the sight of him. But when they were alone, Rollo easily slipped into a more parental role, a role he had taken on when his father had been killed. Still, he delighted in reminding Ragnar that he, Rollo, was the older of the two.

“It’s some sweets I bought for Siggy,” Rollo replied.

Ragnar knew that Rollo and Siggy met secretly and often in hidden places in the forest. Although Siggy was married to the Earl, that did not seem to stop either of them from spending time together whenever they could both slip away unnoticed.

“Do you think that will make her open her legs for you?” asked Ragnar. He was almost a man by Northman custom, about to receive his arm ring, and he was very interested in what men and women did together.

Rollo laughed. “She already does that,” he replied. “I’m hoping this will make her open her mouth. I have something besides these sweets I would like to feed her.” With that, he made a crude motion towards his crotch.

Ragnar’s blue eyes opened wide. This was something he had never thought about before.   “Does she like to do that?” he asked.

Another laugh from Rollo. “What do I care,” he replied. “I like it when she does that.”

Ragnar thought a moment. “Then I shall find a girl who likes to do that, too,” he declared.

“Hah! There is no honest girl in Kattegat who will take a man’s stalk in her mouth of her own accord. You will have to find a shield maiden. I hear their appetites are much like a man’s.”

“That’s what I shall do, then.”

Rollo reached over and mussed his brother’s blonde hair. “You’ll need a bit more meat on your bones before you take on a shield maiden, brother,” he said affectionately.

They walked on through the trees towards home, chatting quietly, until Rollo put his hand up.

“What is it?” asked Ragnar.

“Shh,” replied Rollo, just before he dropped his packages and melted back into the trees.

A moment later, there was a rustling sound ahead and a large man emerged onto the trail. He was unkempt even for a Northman. One of the first things Ragnar noticed was that the man was not wearing an arm ring.

“ _Utlagr!”_ Ragnar breathed the word as something between a gasp and a curse and dropped his packages on the ground.

“That’s right, I’m an outlaw! And what are you doing alone in the woods so far from your mama’s teat?”

“I’m coming back from market day,” replied Ragnar, trying to sound braver than he felt.

“Well just give me your coins and I’ll be on my way.”

“I’ve spent all my money.” Then, more bravely, he said “You should have robbed me on the way to Kattegat.”

“Don’t be smart with me, boy.” The man looked down. “I’ll just take whatever it is you bought today.” He shoved Ragnar aside, then bent down and started rifling through the bundles on the ground. He was so intent on his search that he did not notice Rollo sneaking up behind him.

Rollo may have been young but he was as tall as a grown man and broader than many. With his long dark hair and beard, he already looked like an adult. The outlaw did not realize Rollo was behind him until Rollo’s knife was at his throat, and by then it was too late. The outlaw fell to the ground, dead, before he could utter a sound.

Rollo looked down at the body of the outlaw and his gaze landed on the wolf pelt around the man’s torso. He leaned down and pulled it off the body, shook it out, and wrapped it around his own shoulders. Then he grinned at his brother.

“It suits you,” remarked Ragnar, preferring to look at Rollo rather than at the man bleeding on the ground. “I knew you would protect me.”

“I will always watch over you, brother,” replied Rollo.

“I know.”

The two boys bent down to pick up their packages and were soon on their way.


End file.
